


Kissing The Past Goodbye

by BleuWaters



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, fluffy but real, it just needed to be done, ya get me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Steve Rogers x reader. Steve just needs to have his circumstances acknowledged, so I wrote up this shorty-pants thing, honestly, for my own sake. <3





	Kissing The Past Goodbye

You have known Steve for a little less than a year. In that time, you’ve realized that he struggles with missing a chunk of history, _his_ chunk of history.

So you come up with something for him, something that will bring closure and, perhaps, some peace.

It's August fourteenth and Steve has agreed to meet you in Times Square, unaware of what you're about to gift him.

“Hey, (f/n),” he says, and you turn, smiling when you see him. He did exactly as you asked when you spoke with him about the surprise earlier, and has come wearing an old army uniform pressed perfectly and worn equally well.

You fidget briefly, a cherry-red lipstick gracing your lips, while an old-fashioned, powder blue dress hugs your figure, flaring slightly at the waist. You wear white patent leather pumps, and carry two items, one a large, flat parcel resting on the ground and against your leg, the other grasped tightly in your hands.

“Um, hi!” you pipe nervously, hoping another wide smile covers the hesitance, “I'm glad you made it.”

“And here I thought New York traffic couldn't get any worse,” he smiles, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet.

“I…” You take a breath, flashing yet another quick grin as you compose yourself. “Have you heard the news, Steve? The war's over. We won.”

He blinks, then frowns, confused, but you hand him the large package and pull a small confetti popper from the other. He tears the brown paper off, and you bite back tears as the soldier's eyes fill with them. You pull the cord, raining a cocktail of glitter and paper stars down on the two of you.

“This is V-J Day,” you explain, squeezing the spent cannon in your hands, folding the cardboard down, “Japan surrendered August fourteenth, 1945. The world...we rejoiced, and I-I think that you need to celebrate it yourself.”

Steve looks at the picture, a large photograph, for a long moment, deep breaths taken in along with the media.

It's a print of ‘Kissing The War Goodbye’, taken exactly where the two of you stand now.

The soldier looks up at you and you shrug slightly, dropping your hands to your sides. You don't know what to say, and, apparently, neither does he. You swallow thickly, tears taken from a number of emotions blurring your vision until they drop.

Steve takes a step toward you, picture still in hand, and wraps his free arm around your shoulders. In one swift movement, he pulls you to his chest and lays a solid kiss on your mouth, long and lingering and just present. It's nothing fancy, nor is it particularly sweet.

But it's victorious. It voices the end of the war; now the true end. It declares -no, it cries, weeping bitterly for the dead, weeping joyously for the living- the world's freedom, the end of the affliction, the end of the horrors that were the early 40s. It says ‘we survived; yes, in the darkest of times, we survived’.

It says ‘ _we won_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I sure did. <3 please leave kudos and comments, beloveds; I love talking to you.


End file.
